WH40K story
by Chaptermaster21
Summary: Another old WH40K fanfic that i wrote six years ago. It tells the story of a normal human's life in a hiveworld and his struggle against the forces of chaos. It's not a complete story, and i doubt it will be finished :P


PROLOGUE

" Get the ritual ready, we must be done with this heresy as fast as we can" commanded inquisitor Derrick.

"in the emperor's name" said one of the inquisitor's troopers.

Inquisitor Derrick was sent on a mission to locate and destroy a strange artifact that was absorbing planet Curova's energy and corrupting the inhabitants of the planet, after fighting their way through the corrupted and heretic hordes they have finally reached the artifact and are now preparing to destroy it by using a holy ritual.

Derrick looked at the artifact carefully and said : "I still don't understand how did this foul thing managed to get here, this planet is in the middle of the imperium and its heavily populated planet no way a heretic can bypass all the security with an item with foul influence such as this ".

" I wouldn't say that brother, we all know that chaos has many tricks and can do many evil thing to us loyal servants of the emperor" inquisitor Umbar said with stern voice.

"I couldn't agree more brother, but still for such thing to happen makes me wonder if there was heretics inside the cities who infiltrated the cities and brought it with them".

"Sir! The ritual is ready" said one of the guardsmen.

"Good the sooner we're done the better" said Derrick.

Suddenly they heard bullets sound and big noises coming from the outer area, there was a fighting.

"Sir! Heretics are here they are attacking us!" shouted one of the guardsmen.

"Stand your ground guardsman, the grey knight will come to aid us" said Derrick : " do not let them disrupt the ritual ".

The battle was fierce even with the grey knights help for the forces of chaos were vast in numbers and overwhelming the loyal guardsmen and the grey knights, as Derrick turned to check on the ritual and found everyone was slaughtered and only inquisitor Umbar was still standing.

"WHAT HAPPENED UMBAR? How did they all die?" cried Derrick.

"Change of plans…brother" said Umbar calmly, then he went to the artifact and carried it, it was a great demonic sword with strange vile power, it awakened at Umbar hands and started to give him new powers….the powers of chaos.

"you traitor! Fiend" Derrick drew his sword and attacked his former brother… Umbar, an inquisitor have fallen to chaos influence.

Derrick knew he couldn't stand a chance but he had to do something, and he can't call for Exterminatus, not with billions of innocent lives living of the planet, he decided to blow the entire building with the help of what remained of the grey knights, they held the forces of chaos at bay giving as much time as they can and taking advantage of Umbar's distracted praising the dark gods, Derrick set the charges ready and before he pushed the trigger on he got hit hard by Umbar's demonic sword

"you wouldn't deny me my victory now would you brother?" said Umbar, then he choked Derrick and before he could stab him with the sword a grey knight jumped at him, Derrick ran fast to the bombs and shouted : " for the emperor!" then the entire place blew up and everything turned to rubble covered in smokes.

Few minutes passed, suddenly a shadowy figure appeared from the smoke, Umbar was still alive he looked around for a brief moment then open a portal and disappeared.

Three days later the inquisition deployed on masse around the artifact location and began to search for clues to know what exactly happened yet ultimately they found nothing except the bodies of the fallen grey knights and heretics, the inquisition had no choice but to declare Exterminatus on the entire planet, in three days the fleet arrives and wipe out the whole planet using Cyclonic Torpedoes, Curova… a planet once thrived with humans and filled with nature's beauty is now nothing more than a wasteland….

"We have arrived, and it is now that we perform our charge.  
In fealty to the God-Emperor (our _undying_ Lord) and by the Grace of the Golden Throne, I declare Exterminatus upon the Imperial World of Curova Primaris.  
I hereby sign the death warrant of an entire world and consign a million souls to oblivion.  
May Imperial Justice account in all balance.  
The Emperor Protects".

CHAPTER 1

"Wake up" said Owen "you're lucky I came to wake you up before it's too late".

"duh… okay give me a minute and I'll be ready".

Keth woke up lazily, he wished he'd stay in bed for longer time but it was an important day today, he had to get ready for his first time to work in techola energy facility.

Keth is a twenty –one year old short black haired boy, he's calm and friendly person but sometimes reckless, he is a son of a poor family who's generation spent their entire lives working in the energy factories that provides power to the hive world he lives in, his family lives in a hive world of Opher planet in the Redectus sector, like most hive worlds Opher is an underground hive world with huge network tunnels and is populated by billions of people who struggle hard to live in there, Keth has never seen the light of sun before nor seen a tree these things….these beautiful things are more of a legend than a normal natural things to him.

Thirty minutes later keth arrives at the techola energy facility took a deep breath and entered the building, it was huge inside and with many people moving here and there, some are examining the machine spirit, some are carrying orders and delivering stuff to others, it was crowded and confusing site to look upon not that it was strange for the people of Opher, keth followed the directions given to him by his pervious instructor and kept walking around till he found the quarter master office, he knocked politely on the door.

"Enter".

"Sir".

"Ah yes the new apprentice am I right?, I expected you, your friend told you'll come, anyway you're late".

"I...I'm sorry sir that won't happen again" sweat pours down on his cheek.

"you're lucky it's your first time otherwise you'd be in trouble boy" the quartermaster moves his hand and reach out the cup of tea that was on his desk, he took a sip from it "here is your title badge to get to work".

"Right away sir".

Not a good first day work makes one wish he got a time machine, to just lay back and forget all of this, but its life and he had to endure it no matter what, after all he's all alone...no parents…no sibling…..just all by himself, ever since his parents death keth felt that his whole life changed in a way he couldn't possibly imagine, what's more worse than losing all that's close to you, nothing could be worse…..isn't it?.

Keth walks down into the corridor down the stairs and into the reactors room, he was assigned to carry the engineers and reactor manager's boxes and carry out their orders.

"hey, hey keth" Owen said smiling "I see you up and running".

"yeah, first time in here and I gotta work hard" replied keth with a small smile on his face.

"yeah, but it's not like they'll promote you for a better job, we may be going to work like this for our whole life you know" looks at the ceiling "I remember my uncle used to work here, same job, same everything for a solid thirty years with no bonus…nothing" .

"Ah, well we better work hard anyway, we don't want to get kicked out".

"sure" Owen replied then he took the boxes and went to where his master are.

At least keth now knows that he'll be like this for his whole life just like his family were, just like Owen's uncle was, just like almost every other Opher civilian is, life can't change if your whole planet do the same thing for centuries now…..can it?.

Time goes by and after almost ten hours works done and it was time for everyone to go to their homes, keth and owen got out together, they walked to their homes while talking, they laughed a bit, then after sometime they departed each to his own way.

Keth didn't go home he walked to the cemetery to visit his parent graves, he stood near the and placed flowers that he bought while on his way here and placed them on their graves.

"I got a job now" keth said with a bitter smile "I hope I am making you proud, I kinda feel depressed but it'll work out" small tears fell from his eyes "I wish you're both here with me right now", a brief moment of silent "but it's not time to act like that", he stayed for a while read the prayers for both of them and prayed to the emperor to look kindly upon them.

Keth walked back to his home and got inside, it wasn't much of a home that you expected to be, but it was a home for keth….just like it was for all of Opher's people.

Keth went to the bathroom took a shower and got out to his room, it was a little dirty and messy with some crack on its walls, the bed looked rather bad and torn out but it was also a little fluffy, he changed his clothes and went to the kitchen to make some food, six minutes later he had finished his food and went to bed.

Few hours later keth got up, he had to wake up early and be ready for work he changed his cloth ate his breakfast and just as he opened the door he heard loud screams, he got outside quickly and found that the hive world is under attack by some kind of monsters, blood and bodies were everywhere he ran to the street, adaptus arbites were trying to fight these creatures with the aid of the garrison guardsman but it was useless they soon got massacred, torn out like a piece ragged fur with their insides spilled everywhere.

Keth was horrified he ran straight to the cemetery and found that his friend owen got torn apart and hanged on the cemetery entrance doors, his parents lifeless bodies dug out of their graves with their flesh still rotting away keth ran to their bodies not realizing what he's doing he just had to do something, suddenly his mother eyes opened and her hand caught him from his clothes and dragged him near her she opened her mouth and said in a sinister and a wailing voice "death, my son" she smiled "your mother is embracing you, my rotting flesh and soul wants you, come my son to the end of the world"

Keth wakes up in a shock, sweat pouring down from his face, he realize that it was just a dream, but it was not a normal nightmare he had never felt like that before as if it was a real nightmare, he couldn't understand it, hours pass by keth couldn't sleep, he kept remembering what he saw like a slide show machine.

Time passed keth got up changed his cloth ate his breakfast and got ready to go to work, he hesitated to open the door at first but he had to, he opened the door and found nothing was wrong with the city, everything was normal the streets were crowded and people were all hurrying to their work…..all was normal.

Keth arrived at the facility early this time to avoid any trouble, got the tool box and went to his master, he carried out the orders that was given to him even though some were not tolerated ones, hours upon hours of work, the clock finally rang and signaled the time off work, everyone got out in a hurry they were all hurrying to their homes in the hope of getting some rest, keth walked back home with his friend owen.

"so how're you, I didn't get the chance to ask you with all that work back there".

"fine I suppose" keth replied.

"you suppose?, did something wrong happen last night"

"no, nothing important happened, just too tired to do anything".

"haha you'll get used to it keth, in a month or two" replied owen laughing "I'm kidding, but hey what can we do about it"

"yup, what can we do?" keth sighs.

They both kept walking till they reached a small underground hill that was nearby, it was one of the few places that allow some outside light to get inside the hive although its closed most of the times and only opens for a brief time before midnight, hill also got a statue of the emperor holding his sword in one hand and spreading his other hand open.

Keth and owen sat on the hill floor and looked at the sky, the moon light was beautiful it almost lit the whole hill with its white light, covered was the emperor's statue with the moon's light.

"I wonder how it looks like out there in the other parts of the galaxy" owen said pointing at the sky.

"Not sure, the holy churches of the emperor keep telling us about the dangers the galaxy harbors and remind us how lucky we are to live a peaceful life away from these dangers"

"yeah, I'm sure anywhere outside this miserable place would be better, if I ever hear that they are drafting people to the guardsmen I will volunteer myself, at least I'll get the chance to see the outside, to see the galaxy, instead of living in this trash working like a slave for my whole life" owen breathed deeply then turned to keth "wouldn't you wish that too keth?, I mean yes I may not know what dangers the galaxy harbors but hey dying out there in the service of the emperor is better than rotting in here".

"I don't know, maybe…maybe we will get that chance, who knows" .

Silence from both of them, they kept staring at the stars till finally owen stood up "it's time to go keth , we should get some rest before tomorrow's work".

"stay safe owen".

Keth kept staring at the stars for a while, he saw a meteor moving, he smiled then got up and went home.

When the people forget their duty they are no longer human and become something less than beasts. They have no place in the bosom of humanity nor in the heart of the emperor. Let them die and be forgotten.

CRASH, the vase broke as Alron threw it against the wall "I keep telling you that you must focus on your duty, you are about to become a farseer, how will you guide your people the perils of this world if you are thinking of such things instead of focusing on the path that laid down to you".

"but father, i…I just wanted to look like a normal girl with no powers or anything" replied Elenwe to her father.

"duh, dear daughter you must understand, we eldar are a people who live a hard life and must struggle if we are to survive this cruel world" he sat his daughter near him "do you not remember the dread things that happened to our ancestors?, and what will happen if our seer stop guiding their people?".

"but father, maybe I don't want to become a farseer, I never wished to become one, all I want in my life is to life peacefully in our craftworld" Elenwe replied with a tear fell from her eyes to her cheek.

"ah, Elenwe how we all wish that was possible to live in harmony once again, but this is just a wishful thinking, because these days are long gone and there will be no peace until all the evil in this world is perished…..or we do" Alron moves the tear away from her and hug his daughter " you will be fine dear Elenwe, you still just a thirty six years old and you have seen a lot already".

Alron then gets up and go back to the house leaving Elenwe in the garden sitting.

Elenwe took the rune stones that she got back when she was just a normal seer, Elenwe didn't want to become a seer or a farseer but you can't choose your fate, instead your fate choose you, from her childhood she showed a lot of talent and skill in seeing the future and the vision, her kin took her for the path of the seer, she trained hard and showed a lot of skill that she got titled farseer early from this age.

Elenwe is an eldar born in craftworld Ulthwe, she is a long red haired young girl her age is thirty six years old quite young for an eldar, for the eldar race lifespan is long, some of them lived for thousands of years, her craft world is a craftworld that exists near the eye of terror, a place where the most hideous and horrifying demons live, a place that leads to the warp itself where She who thirsts dwell and always seeking to consume the souls of the eldar, Ulthwe must struggle every day to protect itself from the warp the demons and the chaos legions or risk annihilation.

Elenwe got up and went to the seer council to be entitled farseer, she waited at the entrance till she was summoned by the council and after the ceremony they entitled her farseer Elenwe of Ulthwe.

"I swear that I will help guide my people in times of peace and war, in times of harmony and tragedy, I swear I will protect my people".

"Arise farseer Elenwe of Ulthwe".

After few hours she got back to her home, her father was waiting for her, after she got on, he congratulated her "you have brought much honor to our family" he said happily " your mother would have been so proud of you".

She then left to her room and threw herself in her bed and started crying, she was scared of this, scared of not being competent enough, scared that she would mislead her people and cause them hard, scared of what the future holds for her even if she's a farseer who see into the future, because sometimes the future is not as easy and predictable as it always seems, but she knew inside her that she must do everything she can to help her people her craftworld and probably her entire race, to guide her race from the death and agony that awaits them should they die for the great enemy will eat their souls and torture them for all eternity, to guide them to the unknown future is to dive deep in the unknown ocean not knowing what it might harbors and what to expect when you reach the bottom…if she ever reach it.

Elenwe went to the eldar library and took a book named "Eldrad's last words" she had read it before but somehow she had a feeling that she must read it again, perhaps to encourage her and remind her of the coming days, perhaps to remember the mistakes her ancestor committed that almost brought the eldar race to extinction, perhaps to help guide her and help her with the seer path that she almost involuntary followed for Eldrad is the most powerful and gifted seer in Ulthwe and perhaps the entire eldar race.

Since the time of The Fall, our race has been haunted by what we, in our reckless pursuit of hedonistic indulgence, gave birth to. Though our dreams once overturned worlds and quenched suns, we are now but fitful shadows clinging to the edge of existence. All the stars in the sky cannot blot out the hateful glare of the Red Moon's Eye. The birthing place of The Great Enemy pulses with all the malice of a daemon that is dreaming, casting its shadow over all we have ever done and all we ever shall. Every twisted strand of Fate and casting of the Runes leads me to this time, to this place, and it is clear that the final battle awaits me at the ancient Crone Worlds. A conflict the likes of which has not been seen since the Mon-keigh warred amongst themselves, and their corpse of a seer fell to his traitorous son, is coming and all my steps lead towards it, no matter that I walk other paths. I see the stars stained red with the blood of the Mon-Keigh and, though their wars do not concern me and I would gladly let them destroy one another, I know that to avoid this fight is to condemn my race to inevitable doom. And though all I see is darkness, I know that I will not flinch from my destiny.

After few hours she went back home and slept, in her dream she dreamed of a massive war between the Mon-Keigh and dark horrifying forces of chaos and their demonic armies, she saw the Mon-Keigh fighting to defend their lands and people stubbornly and viciously…typical of a Mon-Keigh what do you expect from a race who lives short lives and die with their idiocy, the chaos forces were pushed back, but somehow…someway they got back with even greater forces and more horrifying creations of the warp the humans were slaughtered one by one until the planet they call Cadia fell to the hands of chaos and from it daemons spilled in millions and soon they destroyed the whole imperium, she saw that her people were slaughtered too until the eldar fell to extinction and were all claimed by the great enemy, she then heard a loud sinister laughing calling for her to come, she then woke up screaming.

It wasn't a dream, it was a vision she saw a vision of the upcoming doom she knew that she had to inform the seer council.

In the next day Elenwe got dressed and went running to the seer council and told them of her dream….her vision, few minutes later the council decided that it's time to act.

"it's very likely that it may happen, for Eldrad the great seer saw a similar vision and told us of the doom we face should the imperium fall" said one of the seer council.

"Very well, we will mobilize some of the eldar forces to your lead they will follow you and fulfill your orders to the death" said another seer "you must help the Mon-Keigh against the forces of chaos who are now on their thirteenth crusade, they are led by an abomination called Abbadon, their armies are now splintered but if this vision is true then there are mobilizing again to finish what they started, go now fulfill your destiny… guide the Mon-Keigh and through it you'll guide the whole eldar race"

Elenwe dressed her seer robe and mantle and took her singing spear and shurikan pistol and went to her father to say good-bye maybe forever…..

When her father saw her he knew what happened he hugged his daughter…she did the same, tears pouring from both of them, both of them knew this may very well be the last time they see each other, "go now daughter, go….may the gods watch over you". No more words were said as to not harden the separation more than it is.

She then went to the star port and got inside one of the eldar space ships its name was "illuthen-reha" meaning "The Falling Star", the eldar who were assigned to her command rode with her, guardians, banshees, Wraiths, tanks they were all ready for this journey for this is their fate.

Soon the ships took off and went on their way to Cadia the Mon-Keigh planet, to warn them and aid them against the coming storm.

Keth woke up early as usual, he had a terrible headache, he got dressed a little slow and went to his work, as he entered he saw that Owen was waiting for him.

"Crap…am I late again?".

"Nope".

"No?, then anything wrong happened?"

"nope nothing wrong happened" owen replied smiling, keth was now confused " then what's up?".

" I got promoted" Owen's happiness almost made him jumping.

"way to go Owen, you really deserve it" keth was very happy to hear this for Owen was a close friend to him…maybe his only friend.

"thanks a lot, we gotta party for this, after work of course" he giggled then went back to work.

Hours passed everything was as usual carrying stuff, doing every little thing his masters asks him to do, receiving small payment not enough even for a half decent food shopping , but this wasn't a normal day.

Suddenly an explosion occurs nearby people started screaming everyone runs out of the facility and finds the hive was under attack the chaos forces had arrived to destroy the whole hive world keth runs fast with Owen in order to get to safety, adaptus arbites, guardsmen and even some people with weapons all went to fight the heretics, the battle was merciless and the hive world getting destroyed and its people slaughtered or worse.

"we must fight them keth!"

"are you crazy we'll die if we do that"

"it's our home keth we must fight to defend it or die trying" Owen pushed keth and started running back to the fight "come on for the emperor's sake" soon as he finished something big felled down inside the hive from a giant warp rift that was open, it was a big hideous half demonic half something that look like a former human he grabbed Owen by the neck and Shouted " BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" then he slashed Owen with a fell sword seething with evil energies of the warp, it split Owen into half in a fraction of a second turning him into a gore of blood.

Keth shouted as he saw Owen get killed, he grabbed a lasgun from a dead guardsmen and charged against the demon shooting at him, the demon was so strong that the lasgun had no effect on him but keth was so enraged that he didn't care but before he do anything else the demon grabbed keth and said "pitiful human you dare stand BEFORE ME!? The mighty servant of khorne" but before he could hit keth with his demonic sword the giant building that was nearby collapsed on them, the fight continued on the guardsmen and the adaptus arbites could not hold the defense for long and were soon slaughtered by the numberless heretics, few minutes later the heretics got into fight with a fresh three new imperial guard regiments that heard the distress call and came to aid as the battle raged on keth woke up, he had somehow survived the building's crash he started running as fast as he could towards the hive exit the chaos forces were too busy fighting the guards than to care for his running, as keth reached the exit he turned back and saw the battle was still on and the demon of killed Owen and

almost killed him had survived the crash too, keth then went out of the hive for the first time in his live he ran and ran until he fell unconscious and was later found by a guardsman when he was patrolling the surrounding area he took him to a Valkyrie aircraft and ordered the pilot to take him to the starship.

The fight was still on and the warp gate was getting bigger and bigger until suddenly warp storms started to occur around the planet eventually sucked the whole planet inside the warp to be forever lost and corrupted by the warp entities, Opher was no more.

CHAPTER 2

SERVANTS OF THE DARK GODS

Somewhere in the endless wastes of the warp, a group of heretics led by Draggarth the undisputed were trying to open a rift to the real space from.

"this is taking too long hurry it up you worthless worms" Draggarth shouted at the cultists.

"where are you heading Draggarth?"

Draggarth turned and saw Luther coming to him "none of your business, luther "

"oh come on, I'm sure you need an extra hand with whatever you're doing" luther stopped moving "and a hand that's more powerful than these pathetic cultist of yours".

"tsk, very well" Draggarth turned to the cultist and shouted " hurry the hell up"

"it's open oh mighty lord"

"so where we going and what we will do?" luther….. no response, luther scratched his chin and said " so?"

"we'll go seek a powerful chaos lord and his armies"

"hmm, hope we're not gonna fight him?"

"no you fool, I'm going to pledge myself to his service"

"huh?, we'll see"

Draggarth and luther entered through the rift with their cultist group, the rift lead them to the real space and opened in a planet called Rocundes, they built a small base and went looking for the demon prince and his armies, the planet was filled with thick forest that almost covered the sun light from reaching the ground, they kept walking for about twenty kilometers to the north, suddenly they heard a something circling them it was something akin to the warp energies.

"we're being teleported" Draggarth said while readying his weapon.

Suddenly they all disappeared from the forest; everything went silent in the forest….

The teleportation spell threw them on the ground of a huge underground tunnels under the planet's surface, they looked around and saw a legion of heretics and chaos space marines looking at them, they heard a giant footsteps coming closer to them Draggarth looked and saw a mighty demon prince looking at him.

"So you are the chaos lord who was looking for me" the demon prince spoke with a roaring voice.

"I am here to pledge myself to your service lord Umbar"

"And why should I accept your offer?"

"because I know how to obtain that which you seek"

"And if you're lying?"

"Then you can claim my skull for khorne" Draggarth wasn't scared a bit from Umbar appearance or his powers, he had planned everything before he even start opening the rift.

"aha hahaha, very well you will join my forces, but you better be useful or you won't have a second chance of rethinking things" Umbar on his turn already had the feeling that this isn't a free offer to help or to serve he knew that there almost nothing without a price in the realm or chaos or its servants, umbar had long wished for two things : reached the ultimate power, and the destruction of the imperium both for unknown reasons, also no one knows why he didn't betray the imperium and the emperor a long time from now he could have done it many times, but umbar past is almost unknown.

"Assemble our forces we are leaving" Umbar shouted "Neveroth"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Open a rift we're going to need a fast traveling"

"Of course my lord"

Luther turned to Draggarth and said" looks like we're about to go to the imperium lands"

"Indeed"

"Tsk, finally something to kill"

Neveroth opened the rift and everyone went back to the warp, from there they decided to go to Illuvise planet and raid it for supplies and also to get a space ship,

Five hours later they starting assaulting illuvise planet, the imperial guard stationed there were about six hundred to thousand per city which is not many by imperial guard standard due to high population of the human race which ranged in trillions and the imperial guard forces comprise of regiments and each regiment contain at least a dozen million guards including standard lemun russ tanks, basilisks , chimera and rhino transports and other military gear and vehicles, the forces of chaos overwhelmed five cities of the planet and slaughtered all who got in their way these 5 cities were a critical locations to the imperium control of the planet because they contain fuel depots, armories and factories, draggarth was impressed by umbar's tactics and viciousness, umbar had ordered neveroth to fake an invasion by creating warp fields and illusions from the planet current side to the sun, when the imperial guards were ordered to investigate the warp storms umbar assaulted the cities and ravaged everything there, by the time the guards got back the cities were all burned and filled with the blood of its inhibiters.

"kill everyone, I don't want a single guardsman breathing" Draggarth shouted.

"this would make a nice base for us…..abbadon will be pleased" umbar said watching his servants slaughter the guardsmen.

"I didn't know you serve warmaster abbadon lord umbar" luther said showing a great respect to umbar but laughing sinisterly with himself

"FOOL! We all must join under his banner if we are to succeed in finally conquering this pathetic galaxy and destroying that corpse lord the imperium call god-emperor"

"but didn't he fail at twelve crusades against the imperium already, how do you actually think…." Before luther can finish his sentence umbar stood right in front of luther and looked right at his eyes and said:

"do not doubt my intentions or who has the right to lead the crusades….you won't be warned again"

A moment of silence….

Draggath was watching calmly the conversation between umbar and luther he knew umbar is not loyal to abbadon because if he was, abbadon would have contacted them by now asking about if they had succeeded or not.

Although warmaster abbadon is a very ruthless and sinister servant of chaos whose very name invoke fear to the imperium and other races but among the chaos warbands and forces he started to lose their loyalty due to his many failures and the gods of chaos don't take failures easy, and some of the chaos champions and leaders may even be planning to replace him as their warmaster….

" neveroth! Start a sacrificing portal here and offer this entire city to the dark gods, we need lots of blood and sacrifices to be prepared" umbar said looking at the slain bodies.

"you think we're gonna be attacked by someone lord umbar?" luther said looking a bit surprised.

"yes, I can smell them from a mile away…the eldar".

"ha I was wondering when we will encounter one but looks like I won't be needing to make a wish to get them hahaha" luther then went a watch tower and took off one of his gloves and placed it on the ground, the glove started making a soft screeching then it glowed purple luther then stood next to draggath and said "you know I don't think umbar is of any use to us why don't we kill him and take control of his army ? "

"you never seize to amaze me of how idiot you are, you seem to have forgot two things about umbar….the first is he's no ordinary chaos champion and also he's a daemon prince you fool!" draggath then turned to the city entrance and said " and in case your idiocy blocked your senses the eldar are here"

Draggath and luther took their squads and stood in front of the gate, everything in front of them was dead clear then suddenly a dozen of eldar guardians, howling banshees and warp spiders appeared in front of them from a hidden web way gate all led by farseet Iuvlena .

"That's craftworld II-Kaithe!" draggath said calmly.

"pft who cares who or what craftworld they are from they're just lambs coming to the slaughter , KILL THEM ALL!" luther lead the chaos forces against the eldar, draggath, umbar stood watching as if nothing is happening.

The battle heated on and dead warriors lying slain and dismembered from both sides the chaos forces then sacrificed few cultists to open a small portal to allow more daemons to enter the fray.

"Destroy that portal, banshees disrupt the attacking daemons so we can flank their ranged forces" Iuvlena shouted she then took her singing spear and charged at three chaos space marines who were busy flaying a guardian mid-fight she jumped in the air and threw a psychic bolt that explode knocking them down and landed on one of them driving the spear through his neck and cut his head from his body and turned to the other two she threw her spear at one of them right through his chest and hurled a couple of psychic bolts of the other and dispatched them both, Draggath smiled he had seen a worthy opponent he took his two handed axe and charged her, she sensed him coming and in a flash she took her spear and blocked him at the last moment his axe almost had her in two she knew that her foe is not an easy one.

"Nice block eldar, for a moment I thought you were… shall we say a dead man walking" draggath smirked and said "but I would have been very disappointed if it had happened".

"I'm not about to make it that easy you ignorant slave of darkness and I am not a man!" she flipped back and threw a psychic bolt at draggath mid-way knocking him down she stood and charged him again suddenly draggath disappeared from her sight and before she could make a single move he was standing behind her she threw herself away from him but not before laid a cutting blow at her right shoulder, she crouched panting , blood flowing from her shoulder she tried to heal a little of the wound but she couldn't let her guard down for a moment, Draggath started moving towards her with a horrifying look at his face, Iuvlena moved her hand trying to reach her singing spear but before she could reach it draggath was already standing in front of her.

He then said in hollow voice "it's over eldar….it's time for you to meet the prince of pleasures slaanesh" he then lowered his axe at her opening a grave wound in her chest Iuvlena fell to the ground her blood flowed like a red river her body is beginning to turn cold she could feel the painful touch grasping her and a malicious but siren voice of she who thirst calling for her soul…..

The battle was soon over afterwards with all eldar dead only a wounded warlock was left alive because umbar needed to question him.

"I need access to eldar web way eldar show me the way or I'll add another eldar soul to slaanesh's pleasure palace to have fun with" umbar said gazing at the warlock anxious for an answer.

"You'll never enter there not even if you kill me slowly daemon, kill me now I am not afraid of you"

"very well then, since you want to die that badly I'll help you, you'll learn the true meaning of fear after I send you to the warp to be tormented for eternity" the daemon raised his arm and cleaved the warlock in two he then turned to neveroth and said:

"Is the portal ready neveroth?"

"Of course lord umbar and with the addition of the eldar slaughter the portal will help us even more than we expected" neveroth said.

"good…we're going to subsector Golgenna reach and from there to planet Bront" Umbar shouted.

"Bront but that's a cemetery world, why in slaanesh name are we going there?" Luther said.

"there is something we're going to retrieve from there after that the real fun will begin" umbar said then he turned to the portal and entered and his diabolic army followed him.


End file.
